


Lost, But Found

by Colaessence



Series: Tri-point Star [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Boscha's A Growing Person, F/F, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Redeemed!Boscha, Runaway, Slow Burn, eda is a mom, no beta we die like idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colaessence/pseuds/Colaessence
Summary: Sequel to Missed Opportunities! I recommend reading that one first since it kinda matters a lot here! Boscha is still figuring herself out on the way to redemption and Luz is bringing Amity along for the ride!
Relationships: Amity Blight/Boscha, Amity Blight/Boscha/Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Luz Noceda
Series: Tri-point Star [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984111
Comments: 103
Kudos: 177





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will definitely be less frequent here on out, till then, have this lil prologue

The next three days were static.

Luz went to school, talked with her friends, and almost never saw Boscha.

But when she did, it wasn't pretty.

A lot of the higher status students bugged her about their gifts, bullied her at different intervals of the day, and started spreading rumors that quickly died out thanks to a pair of twins. She even started avoiding Skara and Amity.

The school day ended and Luz walked out of school, Willow and Gus were talking about events from the day, Luz was too focused on the fact Boscha was the first out of school when the bell rang, where was she now?

"Luz?" The human looked at her friends and smiled as they walked off into Bonesborough, Luz's attention split again. There were posters for a missing triclops scattered all over town.

Willow looked at her with another confused look. "Luz? You've been kinda 'out there' all day. You okay?" The human just nodded and grabbed a poster from a board. "Isn't this weird? We see Boscha everyday, but these things are everywhere."

Gus brought a hand to his chin. "We haven't seen her outside the school, not even at grudgby matches... What if someone replaced her with an Illusion!"

Gus started casting spells and put on a Sherlock outfit, getting a laugh out of his 2 friends, Til Willow spoke up.

"Maybe she's just going through things. She's been a little distant since the grudgby match." Luz had to take the blame for that one...

Eventually.....

Boscha woke up in the shortcuts room again, 4 nights in a row. Thank titan Viney let her stay in here, and even gave her a map of all the doors. She picked up a can of food and headed to the school showers.

Geez staying awake was difficult. Luz made it a little easier when ever her potion exploded violently. The floor of that room wasn't the most comfy, and the singular blanket she brought helped barely at all. She still gets weird looks in the halls. At least the Blights kept those jerks away for...well whatever reason. She didn't know Amity's reason, the twins kept asking where she was hiding out after school.

The end of the day hit her faster than expected, going back to the shortcuts room to repeat the entire process again...when she heard a door slam open and shut.

"Boschaaaa! Are you in here!?" She eased up when she recognized the human's voice.

"Whatcha want Noceda?" The rapid pitter patter of steps ended with a gasp, making the triclops look up. Looking back at her was a horrified look. "What?"

"Your living here?" The witch just nodded slowly, and Luz just shook her head. "You can't live in here Boscha." The triclops just gave back another questioning look, when the latina took her hand. "Come on, I can take you somewhere you'll be safe, and at least sleeping on the couch." The witch was too tired to argue, and just used levitation and pulled her hood over her head.

Eda heard Hooty mention something about an adventure, so sadly her door was left wide open, having a living house has its downsides.

"Hey Eda!" The witch responded by turning over onto the couch. "What do ya want kid, I've got a headache the size of the knee." 

Then Eda jolted up when the second pair of footsteps caught her ears. "Luz, what did I say about having friends over?"

"Warn you a day in advance?"

"And why is that?"

"A day to hide Illegal objects"

"Bingo"

The three eyed, sleep deprived witch looked up. "Actually the name's Boscha"

Eda brought a hand to her chin, sounded familiar. When Luz walked over and whispered in her ear.

"Oh, That Boscha. Well Ki-" A few more whispers hit Eda's ears, making her sigh. "You get the couch." Boscha just stood there in awe.

What did Luz tell her?

Humans have some kind of magic, she swore by it


	2. The Owl lady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Boscha was standing in alarm, being circled by Eda. It started just as Luz went upstairs for bed.

"Hood down" The witch obeyed.

Eda sighed, bringing her hand to her face. "Your the spitting image of your wanted poster, kid. We can handle that later, put all your stuff down anywhere and take a seat." Boscha carefully placed down her belongings in the corner of the room, then took a seat on the far end of the couch. Eda was walking back from the kitchen with one of the bottles. "You made this, right?" The young witch nodded. "Can you make more?" 

Boscha nodded again, reaching for her notebook. "I have the recipe written, it's just very expensive." A smile hit Eda's face. "Alright, now I gotta know the new resident of the house, who are you kid?"

The young witch sat in thought. Good question.

"I was head of the grudgby team, be-"

"By choice?" Eda knew how the boiling isle was, and all she got back was a shrug.

"Not really...best was never good enough." Boscha looked down in her lap, looking for answers for if this was the right decision.

"Well kid, what's your best?" Eda had to get something out of this lockbox of a witch.

"Grud-" The owl lady held up a hand.

"Luz's best is being a stubborn but capable witch, who's quick thinking has saved me a lot recently. Now you try." Making Boscha sit in thought again.

"Potions is undoubtedly something I'm good at, if I can focus, I'll know every way the ingredients will interact." Boscha began thinking again. Back to 4 days ago.

"Sports are fun, grudgby is especially, if I had the chance to play a little less competitively. I would." Eda nodded, waiting for more.

"I...am rash when I'm afraid bu-?" Eda raised a hand.

"There it is, took ya long enough." Boscha just shot back a questioning look.

"Your personality kid, it's always buried somewhere in you, just gotta dig a little" 

Boscha just started twirling her thumbs, a nervous tick... maybe she should've turned on the humidifier.

"Well, how long do you plan to stay?" Earning Eda another shrug. "I don't think I'll ever want to go back." Boscha felt a little guilty, barging in on someone else's life with her problems, Eda just ruffled her hair.

"Come on, let's go handle that appearance then, I may be the most powerful witch on the isle, but keeping up illusions all day is not my thing kid." Eda began walking up stairs and the triclops followed.

When she got to the bathroom, the Owl lady had a few items ready. "So kid, you want to do this yourself, or by a professional disguise?" 

"I'll do it." Eda put down the razors, and Boscha got to work after she left.

She first shaved off her third eye's brow and lashes, making a point to keep it shut, then came her hair, She could cut it, or dye it...

Or both.

Eda peeked her head back into the bathroom for a second. "Hey Kid, Do you want me to re-enroll you into Hexside? At one point your parents are going to look for you in school?"

Boscha thought it over and just shrugged. "If you want." 

"Well then, Welcome to the Clawthornes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. The New Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz flirting using last names and people not picking up on it? More likely than you think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STREAM OWL HOUSE ON DISNEY PLUS

Boscha had decided after hours of debate, her hair had gone through enough torture and went to bed.

The couch was so much better than the shortcuts floor.

.....

The next day came fast, Boscha could barely remember her dream. A lot of construction glyphs though.

She decided it was time to get up, school didn't start for hours, but a morning routine is always very important, and she had to finish her look.

King had gotten up and bottled down the stairs, accidentally kicking Luz awake, groaning, she got up anyway, getting dressed in her multi-track outfit, and heading downstairs and catching a sweet aroma. Did Eda make pancakes? Luz walked down the creaky steps watching King eating flapjacks on the counter.

"Hey! Save some for the rest of us!" Boscha.

Her third eye was covered by bangs and she was wearing a brown beanie that had a little yellow symbol, the ends of her hair was black, and the rest was dyed a deep dark read, all styled in a messy bob cut. Her eyeliner was thin but feathered out. Her outfit was a blank school uniform, but the apron she was wearing made it look cute, feeling the heat rise to her face, Luz shook her head and walked to the counter smiling.

"Someone's up early!" Boscha smiled back, Titan her smile was cute when it wasn't...whats the word? Mocking?

"Yeah, I almost didn't want to get off the couch. Sadly, still had to work on my disguise, what'd you think?" Luz leaned back to take in the look of the whole thing, it would be pretty hard to tell it was Boscha with just glances, her third eye even had eyeliner, so the black line across her forehead hid the closed eye above. "It definitely works! I'd have to stare really long to land on Bosc-" Luz had a second of realization. "Did you come up with a name?" 

Boscha hit a realization too, as Eda came down the stairs and took her seat at the counter. "No, I'm pretty sure I can come up with one before I need one." She put a few pancakes on two plates, giving one to Eda. "What's up with every kid I pick up knowing how to cook." She mumbled and both the kids laughed quietly. Breakfast went by without another interruption. Except King questioning himself on which was the better cook for his army.

"Alright kids, I have to get ready to take you both on Owlbert, and get the new Clawthorne to school on time." Leaving the two alone, and King who was dunking his plate in soapy water. "King, your washing your dishes? What did Eda do?" King crossed his arms, looking at Boscha.

"She said she'll stop making me breakfast if I don't do my dishes." He jumped off the counter and ran off. Luz looking back to Boscha, "That was all it took?" The triclops nodded back smiling slyly. Luz reached for a notebook she kept on the counter and opened it to a blank page. "You gonna go back into potions?"

"Probably, but I kinda want to duo track." That earned a loud gasp from the human. "Boscha that's huge! Do you know which track your picking up?" Boscha shrugged, technically she tried them all. Then her dream hit her. "Actually, I'm taking 3, potions, construction, and the last is a surprise."

"Keeping secrets Clawthorne?"

"Gotta have a few yourself Noceda."

.....

Thank goodness Owlbert was fast, school started in about 20 minutes, giving Luz time to study, while Boscha and Eda handle enrollment.

Principle Bump was shuffling through pretty solid (Fake) enrollment forms, yet all of them just said Clawthorne. "Eda, as much as I appreciate you bringing in another student, all of these papers are missing a first name." Eda groaned and leaned back in her chair. "I-" 

"My name is Dune, Dune Clawthorne." Boscha changed the pitch of her voice just enough to tell a difference as Bump nodded and began writing them down. "Do you have any tracks in mind? Hexside has begun a multi-track program, if your interested." His smile had excitement in it, did he actually like his Job?

Boscha nodded, listing her choices from memory. "Alright! I'm sure Luz can show you around the school." Eda was surprised but wasn't shocked. "Why have Luz do it?"

"Having an all track student means having someone who's been everywhere." Eda shrugged and let it go, hearing Boscha step out of the office.

Silence sat in the room as Eda got up to go.

"Fake papers. Really Eda?"

The witch groaned and sat back down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes boscha is wearing a twenty one pilots beanie, no you cannot stop me, Her tracks will be so much fun to write her in. Hope you enjoyed!


	4. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boscha stops keeping secrets. kinda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter May be complete filler, EARLY LONG CHAPTER OF BOREDOM

Boscha walked out to the front of the school, and found Luz on the steps, folding paper into shapes.

She walked behind the human and sat down, whistling until the human looked up. That bright smile...

"Hey Bo-mmh?" The triclops covered her mouth, looking around and finding no students, she still closed her third eye. "While we aren't at the owl house, it's Dune, Okay?" Luz nodded and Boscha removed her hand.

Luz began putting away the little paper figurines she had been making into a satchel she had with her. "So what did you choose miss secrets?"

Boscha put out her sleeve, showing off the yellow, brown, and red colors. "You choose bard? Isn't Skara in the bard track?"

The triclops nodded. "We were gonna take it together before my parents forced me into potions. I kinda hope she recognizes me, if not me, she will definitely know my style." A small smile made its way to Boscha's lips, and a look of concern work its way to Luz's

How bad are her parents?

"I still have potions and lunch with you."

That got Luz smiling again. "Should we get to class so you can 'meet' the teacher early?"

"Race ya there Ceda!"

.....

First period was uneventful other than the teacher announcing the impromptu new student. Boscha could've sworn someone was staring at her the whole time, but the only person behind her was Luz.

Boscha's next class was fairly lonely, other than the twins asking her if she knew Viney and Jerbo. She shook her head to not reveal what she sounded like. Her next class was across the building.

The woes of being multi-tracked

Her Bard class was on the way... She decided to take a detour.

.....

Where is she? Class starts in two minutes, I don't know how she's gonna finish the project without burning herself again, did she get lost? These thoughts rushed through the human's head, as the triclops ran through the door with a red notebook. "Where were you?"

Boscha just brought a finger to her lips, showing that stunning smile. Luz pulled her eyes back to her project feeling the heat rise to her face.

She sat down next to Luz, the human stopped looking at her. Did she make a mistake? A her smile faded until an idea hit.

"Luz!"

"Yea-?!" The human was grabbed in a tight hug, and instinctively returned it.

"Thank you." She didn't know comfort felt so good.

"F-for wha-"

"Now let's pass this class!" The young witch pumping her fist up into the air, leaving the human to laugh quietly. Cute.

.....

Luz walked Boscha to the lunchroom, despite her protests. Finding seats near a window. "Run into any trouble yet?"

Boscha shot back a questioning look, "Have that little faith in me Noceda?"

The girl shook her head. "I have that little faith in the students in the school."

Boscha snickered. "Shouldn't I go before Amity, Gus, and Willow get here?"

Luz kept her optimism. "They'll like you, Amity might want your seat though."

Their conversation continued until Luz's excitement shot out of her. She stood up and waved her lost friends over. "Hey Guys!" The group of three bounded over.

"Hey Luz!" Gus was always first. "Who's this?"

Boscha waved and hoped Luz would use some more human magic. "This is Dune, a new triple track student. She's already great at two of them." Boscha just kept a calm smile, no one has ever seen this and she didn't want anyone finding out. Except maybe Skara.

"Welcome to the school Dune!" Gus' excitement seemed to be never-ending. Amity didn't even share a look, Willow waved and began her greeting.

"Welcome to Hexisde, how's your first day going?" Boscha shrugged.

"So far so good, it's only halfway over though." She pulled out her notebook and began writing things down. "And what's your name?"

Amity finally looked up from her tray. "Blight, Amity Blight." The witch looked like someone just ran a kart over her griffon. Boscha forgot how hard it was gonna be to get through to Blight.

That's when an idea hit her. "Do you have a free period next?" The green-haired witch nodded. "Can you come to the auditorium? I-"

"Why?" Luz gave the witch a frown, hoping she'd get rid of the attitude.

Boscha kept her smile, "I have a project due next period, I have to write a song about myself, and another about someone else, and I feel like you'd be the perfect person." Amity looked over to Luz, who smiled. "Why can't you use Luz?" 

"She's in my class, we can't do classmates." The green witch groaned.

"Fine, just don't make me look bad." Boscha's smile grew a little more, she was getting somewhere. "That's impossible."

Earning the witch a questioning look, and only getting Amity back a confident smile, as Boscha wrote.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No the song isn't little miss perfect, nor will it ever be >^0 Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity finds out Luz has good taste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two songs here
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qCTMq7xvdXU Amity's of course! Her song was pretty easy
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D6O3-_NiQeA Boscha's! The most difficult thing to find, I changed this several times while writing

The triclops slammed her notebook closed with a smile after showing the notes to Luz, getting up. "Alright! it's done, I'll see you guys there!"

Amity still looked skeptical, "She didn't even ask me anything?"

Luz booped Amity's nose, causing her to blush. "She's got an eye for these things."

.....

Amity walked into the slowly filling auditorium with Luz, kinda being dragged by her. It was cute when she was determined by something but, this new girl just felt like bad news, Amity just couldn't place it.

All the kids went through, Luz turned her performance in early. Then it came to 'Dune'.

"This song is inspired by someone who doesn't have it easy."

She lightly tapped the mic, holding a siren instrument, the skulls around stage began a tune.

No circle to change voice? This witch was confident.

"I had a dream." Soft but a very deep tone almost. It echoed through the room. Luz grabbed Amity's arm, "This is your song by the way."

What did she mean by "doesn't have it easy?"

"I got everything I wanted"

"Not what you'd think..."

"And if I'm being honest~" 

"It might've been a nightmare..." a heartbeat was loud, Amity couldn't tell if it was her own, or an instrument. "To anyone who might care..."

Luz was so close, the one thing she could focus on, until a very soft voice pulled her out off it. The calming somber music kicking up a little more.

"Thought I could fly~..." a small echo followed. "So I stepped off the golden..."

A tear fell down her face, why did this hurt so much to hear? 

"N-Nobody cried... Nobody even noticed."

"I saw them standing right there."

"Kinda thought they might care." Silence rang out in the room, quiet weeps came from Boscha as the crowd stood up and cheered, Amity barely clapping.

She was busy processing the new choke in her lungs. The girl nailed it.

"Now this one, It's kinda inspired by me, but a few others helped truly bring it together in me."

Let's hope Skara knows my sound.

A strum of the guitar in her hand was short, but held so much power, followed by a whole cord, using the motions to draw herself a couple circle's, she'd need them.

And an anti-tear spell.

"Inspired by me... Excuse my language..." Boscha closed her eyes.

Then came a soft strum of chords from the guitar. Amity scanned the room and watched the unimpressed teacher, the other performances had been just like Dune's, why was she getting a worse reaction? The voice she heard was completely different from the one that grabbed her earlier, and she watched Skara stand up, smiling.

"I got in trouble, the first time my dad saw me-"

"Dance with the devil, How are we so opposite?"

The green haired witch could hear the performer choke on each word, as if this song hurt.

"I lived with your sister, My first home since Mom had left-"

"And I wrote my first song, with him in the basement."

Boscha let the tears fall, Amity felt the same pain in her chest she got while watching Luz cry... She chalked it up to Luz next to her, tearing up. The teacher finally looked interested.

"And then he said goodbye~ Way too soon!"

Blight swore she saw the circle Dune was using change.

"This don't feel right without You~!!"

The tears were in full force, she kept her third eye closed tight to make sure none fell from it as the illusion of sheet music appeared around her, every line and note she played appeared. She was about to kinda confess a crush, maybe alleviate the want, to tell herself "get over it, this person has you" probably the only way she knew how.

Scream it

"Lonely! Lonely, Even when the room is full."

"I'd trade it! Trade it, I would trade it all for you."

"Lonely! Lonely, Even when the room is full."

"I'm Lonely! Lonely, Lonely without you..."

Amity and Luz watched the Illusion spin around the witch, Skara, in the front row was drawing her own circle, and the teacher was impressed by the new student's display.

"I got in trouble! The first time the Cops saw me-"

"Dance with the devil, I ended up in handcuffs"

The witch was breaking down as the performance continued, everyone was watching and she was ripping her own heart out. She only realized she had been strumming to hard when she opened her eyes and saw her fingers bleeding, but she had to get this out somehow, and she was gonna do it her way. 

"And Then you called your sister. She cried when she picked me up."

"Titan, How I miss her. Cause she didn't give a fuck"

Skara readied her circle, knowing the next words. She'd never forget her friend's first song.

"And Then he said goodbye~ Way too soon! This Don't Feel right without you..."

Skara's smile was wide, and Boscha would've swore it was infectious. Her best friend recognized her.

"Lonely! Lonely, Even when the room is full."

"I'd trade it! Trade it, I would trade it all for you."

"Lonely! Lonely, Even when the room is full."

"I'm Lonely! Lonely, Lonely without you."

Boscha got close to the mic and kept rapidly strumming her guitar, scanning the crowd. Luz and Amity were huddled up, teary eyed, and her teacher was watching behind Boscha, but she refused to turn around. She wouldn't finish if she did.

"Last time I saw you..." an Illusion appeared. A silhouette, of the missing grudgby star. what did Dune know about boscha? "H-hey Lu-" The human had tears running down her face, the whole room did...

"I cried, I wish you had more time left..."

"The Last time I heard you...They held the phone, you took your last breath."

A mortified look over took Amity...Boscha can't be dead.

"Last time I saw you!"

Another Illusion appeared, Another silhouette. This one was barely even a witch, it wouldn't come together on one form. The drums began a slow crescendo 

"I cried, I wish you had more time left!"

"The Last time I heard you! They held the phone, you took your last breath!" Both Images of the witches promptly faded, all boscha knew was the crowd was gasping, and she was getting tired. So She grit her teeth, and steadied her voice.

"Lonely!"

"Lonely. Even when the room is full."

"I'd trade it, trade it, I would trade it all for you." She could've sworn her fingers were going to fall off.

"Lonely!"

"Lonely. Even when the room is full."

"I'd trade it, trade it, I would trade it all for you!!" She shot a quick glance to her friends in the crowd, and promptly shut her eyes. Her voice was falling apart at this point, even with the circle.

"Lonely!"

"Lonely. Even when the room is full."

"I Hate This! I'm Jaded! I would trade it all for you!" All the instruments cut out, the witch was out of breath and the room filled with silence. She opened her eyes and looked up. Everyone in the room was looking at her with eyes red from crying, the applause following seemed too loud.

Maybe she could be a star again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's gonna be the end of music for a while... Too hard to find the exact thing I'm looking for. Hope you enjoyed! Comments are appreciated!


	6. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little medium chapter to develop a whole event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda weird how when these characters drop their guards, they're like...actually decently compatible?

Boscha sat down in the empty seat next to Amity, exhausted.

Luz leaned over Amity, ignoring the Blight's sputtering. "Gimme." The triclops gave her a confused look.

"Your hands." 

Oh, duh. The triclops placed her palms in Luz's hands. The human girl put a little Paper bird in her hands and tapped the head. That was when Boscha noticed the glyph. "You have a healing glyph?"

Luz nodded smiling. "I had a dream about a week ago after eating some." That shook Amity out of her panic. "You did what?" Luz was going to try and defend herself but was promptly cut off.

"I'm so tired." Boscha's eyelids were fluttering and a yawn escaped her. Blight just looked at the witch like she was crazy. "Uh, yeah that was a lot of magic." The triclops adopted a tired look of questioning. "Voice changers don't take that much though." Amity's same look of questioning concern stayed. "Illusions do if they're that big."

Boscha just shut her eyes and leaned her head on the green haired witch's shoulder. "I don't know what your talking about, but I'm gonna take a nap." Luz had her turn to question, Amity looked like she was short circuiting again "What do you mean? There were Illusions everywhere! Bright lights! Music notes an-"

"Miss Noceda! Is there something you'd like to tell the class?" Luz promptly stayed quiet, as Boscha fell asleep, and Blight began questioning how she got here. Her crush was over her lap and the new girl was asleep on her shoulder. One cute human was enough, now a cute witch? Not fair. But she knows something about Boscha's... disappearance.

A plan came to her. And almost another short circuit, Dune mumbled in her sleep, and Luz was holding Amity's arm.

Too much.

.....

"Amity!" Blight jolted awake, waking Boscha, who was groaning, getting hit in a closed eye still hurt. The green haired witch scanned her surroundings, noticing students leaving. "You passed out, you okay?" Amity nodded slowly, looking over to Dune. "You okay?" The triclops nodded slowly, still rubbing her third eye, making sure it stayed shut as she got up. "Let's get to our classes."

Did Amity already ruin her chances? She just nodded and followed Dune out the door, Luz behind her. The human's smile returned to her, "Hey, Dune! Let me see your schedule again?"

Boscha promptly passed the scroll, Luz read over it quickly. "You and Amity have the same next 2 classes. You can walk together!" Amity looked back at the human, blushing a little and with the softest glare she could muster. Luz gave a worried smile, and ran in the direction of her next class. She could see blight had something for Bos-

She didn't know that was Boscha. 

.....

To Boscha, history was slow and boring, and Blight hadn't changed, scribbling down notes of every kind. The triclops looked back up to the teacher who was assigning groups for... some project about bellhead. Maybe she should work on her attention spa-

"Amity Blight! And Dune Clawthorne!" Amity looked over in shock. "Your a Clawthorne?" Boscha nodded, technically now she is. "Your a blight?" Amity had a disappointed look. "Sadly, yes." Boscha opened her notebook, Amity was a great Muse. The sad look still pained her to look at. "So where are we gonna complete this?" Blight scanned through her notes, refreshing herself on the topic.

"I don't even know if my parents will let a Clawthorne into the house..." Blight sounded so downtrodden. A mischievous smile hit the tri-track witch. She wrapped her arms around the saddened witch and rocked with her side to side. "I'll just have to take you home then!" A light blush came to the triclops, as her previous smile was replaced with genuine happiness. Amity was flushed red and hid her face in the witch rocking her, listening to the quickening heartbeat.

"O-okay." These girls we gonna kill her.

.....

Amity was waiting with Dune for Luz, She didn't ask the reason, she was too busy having a malfunction. So she pulled out her scroll, informing her parents where she would be.

"Luz! You ready to head home?" Amity barely head her calm, two very affectionate, cute girls were about to take her home... Wait doesn't Luz live at the owl hou-

"Sorry Dune! I can't, I'm gonna be out with Willow and Gus." Luz waved at her, Boscha waved back and pulled her out her notebook. "Come on Blight, we've got a project to do!" Why was she so happy? Boscha couldn't shake this deja vu.

Amity wasn't prepared for today. "Dune, how much do you know about the isles?"

Dune, Amity knows Dune.

Boscha brought a palm to her face.

Amity brought a hand to the witch's shoulder. "You okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Just, thinking about the door. Already giving me a headache." Amity quietly laughed, Boscha felt her heart ache.

What was she gonna do about that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what will happen next? So many possibilities, but I think I'll go with the most reasonable scenario. Don't lie about your identity, be true to yourself in every way you can! Hope you Enjoyed, Thanks For reading! Comments are appreciated!


	7. Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw// minor panic attack
> 
> Since they were kids, Boscha has paid attention  
> Close attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOOO WRITTEN IN A DAY AND 1000+ HITS THANK YOU ALLLLLLLLLLL

The two witches came to the edge of the woods near the owl house. Boscha stopped them both, and casted a strong sleep spell, watching hooty's extended body go limp. 

Both crouched on their way through the door, and Boscha shut it behind them.

The red haired witch opened her arms towards the living room. "Welcome to the owl house!" The triclops mentally cursed herself, King or Eda might be asleep. Blight looked around uninterested. "I've been here before a few times." Boscha just shook her head slowly.

Everyone has secrets. "I'm gonna go look for things to write with, there's paper that isn't a wanted poster...somewhere in here." Amity rolled her eyes, the red haired witch ran up the stairs, almost tripping. Amity finally had space to think.

_So, Dune knows something about Boscha's..._ _disappearance. hopefully just a disappearance._

She grit her teeth. _Just a disappearance._ The green-haired witch started shaking. The three eyed witch entered the room with loud footsteps and found a shaking witch, who had her eyes shut. She slowly put down the quill and ink on the table and walked in front of the witch.

"H-hey, Amity?" The abominations witch opened her eyes and a few tears fell, she quickly wiped them away. "Sorry, Yes?"

 _Na-ah, Not gonna slide_. Boscha rested her hand on her friends shoulder. "I'll take the notes after you go, let's just read somethings okay?" Amity shook her head again. "N-no it's fine I pro-" Her sentence was cut off by a hug from her worried friend. "Just for today, please?" Amity gripped Dune's uniform. "Sure." 

Boscha lifted up the abomination track witch. "Your pretty light, Blight!" a smile painted across the red haired witch's face. Amity's had a look of surprise and laughed after she was set on the couch. Her comfort coming back slowly. She watched the witch run into the kitchen and start the stove. "What are you doing?" Dune began whistling in response, drawing several circles as items floated into the room. A blanket being one of them. 

_Luz wouldn't mind too much._ "I'm making..." She picked up a box that had a mug on it. "Hot chocolate!" The blanket covered the green haired witch on the couch, making her jump at the abrupt contact, but the blanket was warm and smelled like..

Luz. The thought made her blush as she opened the first book. Boscha eyed the red faced witch with a slight frown. "You can read until it's done, but once this...drink? Drink. Drink is done, I'm reading for the rest of the day!" Amity smiled back. "I can read by myself, thank you very much." Sticking her tongue out at the currently cooking witch, who had just poured 2 mugs of the sugary treat.

Dune set the two mugs down on the table and sat next to Amity, moving the blanket from under her. "Yes you can, but wouldn't you like me to read it to you?" Amity gave her a small smile. "Sure, I would." The blight gave her companion the book and leaned her head on the triclops shoulder, feeling comfortable. Boscha opened the book, a light blush coming to her face. "Ahem! Chapter 1!"

.....

Hours had passed, the two got caught up in "reading" and eventually made more hot chocolate, cuddled together. Dune wasn't partial to it but Amity was definitely enjoying the human treat. By now Boscha definitely wasn't conscious of words she was saying. Eventually Amity finally spoke.

"Hey, The sun is almost setting... Where's Lu-"

_Crash!_

Welp, There went a window. Amity sat up in her position, not letting go of the blanket.

"I'm Okay!" The Human stood up fast from the pile of papers in the corner of the room she ended up in. Amity casted a spell to clean up the glass. Boscha got up and wiped bits out of the young brunette's soft hair. "Where have you been?" Luz smiled and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Looking for glyphs..." Earning an irritated look and a grunt from the currently blanketed witch, a witch she didn't notice was there until now. She was covered with her blanket "Hi Amity!"...cute. "And why did you just burst through the window?" Blight was eyeing her with a harsh expression. Luz looked to the side embarrassed. "Well I wanted to learn lightning magic, but the clouds are really high up so I used some ice spells... Apparently you shouldn't use more then one glyph for anything." She let out a nervous laugh.

Boscha brought a hand to her head. "Well Amity, it's late anyway. If you want you can probably stay over?" Amity shook her head lightly. "My parents would ground me for the idea." She got up slowly and started walking towards the door when Luz spoke up.

"Uh Amity?" The green haired witch turned to face her with a questioning look.

The brunette motioned towards her, "My blanket?" Her face became a deep red and The red haired witch couldn't contain a laugh, getting a blanket thrown into her face as Amity stormed off, Leaving Boscha laughing, and Luz wondering what she missed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is scared when someone goes missing, the isles has too many dangers...  
> Hope you enjoyed! Comments are more than appreciated!


	8. Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twins cause just the smidge bit of trouble.

Amity swore she didn't hear the red haired witch correctly. Even words could get lost in the library's silence, "I'm sorry, what was that?" She was laying her head down on the wooden table.

Boscha reopened the closed book, The True History Of The Boiling Isles.

"In process of His rise to power, Belos began cutting down trees used in palisman creation in mass quantities. One singular house was created from all of the collected wood, and after seeing what happened to it, Belos promptly burned the rest." She closed the book again, boredom and sleep deprivation tugging on her eyelids.

The night before was spent writing notes on topics the two witches had read about, but Amity had done the same, with a lot less sacrifice and a lot more sleep after. The green haired witch gave her an confused look, when Boscha's eyes widened in realization. "Hooty..." Blight's Jaw dropped, then she shook her head. "Nope, no. That's enough for today" Boscha began giggling. 

"Why do you hate him so much?" Amity's eye twitched, yet the triclops got no response. Dropping the topic, Boscha set the book aside leaning on her arm and yawning. "Should we go find Luz?" Amity shook her head slowly, "Today she's out with the owl lady looking for more glyphs." The abomination witch got up. "Do you have some time?" The tri-track witch nodded slowly.

"What do you know abou-" Amity jumped when too hands touched her shoulders.

"Hey mittens!" Edric may have caught her off guard but that only brings up the question. Where's Emira?

"What do you want?" Her brother brought his hands up defensively, showing his troublemaking smile. "Just for you to introduce your new friend!" He motioned towards the slowly passing out witch, who promptly sat up, forcing her unhidden eyes open. "Hm?"

Mittens rubbed her forehead with 2 fingers. "Her name is Dune." Edric started snickering, Amity already drawing a spell circle. "What's so funny Ed?" 

Boscha left the two siblings to ramble while she began reading again, feeling another hand on her shoulder. "Hm?"

Emira Blight. "Don't mind them, I'm Emira, what's your name?" Her smile looked genuine enough under tired eyes. "Dune, Dune Clawthorne." The other twin began snickering too, earning Amity's unwanted attention.

"What's so funny to you Em?" Emira didn't stop her laughter, walking over to her little sister and whispering something into her ear. Amity's face became a deep red as she completed the spell circle, the two twins being dragged off by an abomination. Boscha just watched them get taken away, "What was that about?" Amity didn't respond and just pulled Boscha to a different Isle of the library.

 _You really fall for anyone that comes out of that house huh?_

"I'm gonna kill Emira." 

.....

After the sun had fallen on the horizon, Boscha and Luz were ready for bed, talking about the elephant in the room. Boscha was laying down on the couch, Luz petting king in the process, "So how are you gonna tell Amity?"

Boscha looked up from her notebook, looking at the brunette in shock. "A-about what?" Luz looked at the red haired girl with a questioning glance. "About Dune?" The triclops let out a deep breath, of course.

"I'm not too sure...We can try tomorrow, but I kinda want you there." That only gave Luz more questions. "Why?"

Boscha Laid her head back down in her notebook. "I don't know how she'll respond..."

Luz began petting Boscha, she had two hands anyway, the witch leaning into her touch.

.....

Amity sat awake in her bed, the darkness of the room was the only company to her thoughts. Tomorrow.

Tomorrow I'll ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise to everyone reading this but, I've gotta take a little break from writing this. It will return once my energy to write it does! Sorry for the cliffhanger! Thank you for reading! comments are appreciated!


	9. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter, It's all been fluff and games so far. Let's start the plot to say I'm Back!

Eda had gotten ready to go out tonight, the night market should have a few ingredients on Boscha's list, plus a few things for herself wouldn't hurt.

She wore her cloak, holding a bag that housed all her items, walking quietly toward the door, when she heard the running of small feet, and something grabbed her cloak.

"King, why are you up?" She turned to look at him, he definitely didn't look tired.

"I can't sleep, and if your going out, nyeh!" The Little demon jumped into her bag. "Then I'm coming too!" The old witch sighed, bringing a head to her hands and quietly escaped her own house.

She slowly shut Hooty, as not to wake him, then immediately heard a bush move, looking in the direction the sound came from. 

Whatever it is, it's too close to her kids.

She readied Owlbert, slowly approaching whatever wasn't sneaky enough to pass her, moving the shrubbery with her foot, only to find one of her kids.

Boscha was wearing a coat of white fur, poorly stitched, with a little cap, covering her ears.

Eda brought a hand to her face, her patience running thin. "Kid, why are you out here?"

Boscha stood up with a guilty expression, "I've been sneaking out..."

Eda gave her a questioning look. Then Boscha started again, "My construction class changed to a more strength based class, so I've been going to the knee for practice..." This begged for questioning in the morning.

"How long have you been doing this?" The three-eyed witch held up three fingers. Eda's patience started to dwindle again. "Weeks?"

The young witch nodded. Eda decided she wasn't going to deal with this right now. "Fine, go but be very careful." She felt a hug from the little triclops, she still would never get used to those.

She was kidding when she said these kids were gonna be the death of her. "Hey kid, Do you know what Grudgby was before a sport?"

Those simple words held Boscha's interest.

.....

Finally after the long, unplanned story, Eda had finally made it to the market.

The ingredients on her list were relatively easy to find. The only issue was the Bloom, that and keeping King from trying to eat anything she brought that might look tasty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grudgby, derived from the actions of wild witches, a word with one true use. for more information, See chapter 11


	10. King of Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This, this is something I'm a little more proud of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What kind of code word is sleep spell????"
> 
> "Trust me, it will get us farther then anything you can come up with."

Eda had spent about 30 minutes buying things she might need.

A Witches cloak, immune to magic. Emperor's coven was starting to get...violent.

A magic drawing earring, the stone inside could absorb magic from its surroundings into the wearer, barely legal, then again, too much magic and the witches bile sack explodes.

And a spellbook familiar, contrary to humans belief, spellbooks contain no spells, and are made from a special paper that reacts when magic is pushed through it, drawing circles on the pages, and even pages rapidly flipping themselves until the spell is cast, the more copies of it, the stronger the spell. She could only wonder what animal it would change into though. They worked alot like palismans, but instead of being at the end of the staff, changed the entire item entirely into an animal.

She must've gotten distracted, playing with her new book, trying to get the animal out when she got to a familiar stand.

Just then, Two Piglike hooves hit the counter, watching the half tired, annoyed customer.

"Oh, Well if it isn't Eda Clawthorne? The Witch who swind-" His mouth was shut by a simple circle. Eda closed her bag, king hiding inside.

The pig sat back down behind his stand, waiting for the spell be silenced. Eda took a deep breath before starting.

"Tibbles, I need a corpsebloom. Do you have it or not?" She finally stopped her spell, looking around the stand for another trap, scheme, or con.

"Let's say I do, and I know you don't have the snails for it, what do you have to trade?"

Eda taps her staff to the ground, binding the pig man-child. And walking into his shop, as he struggled to move. She'll just leave him the rest of her snails for it.

Searching through the shop, she found some pretty expensive items, and a line beginning to form, Tibbles had fallen off his chair at this point, Eda had an idea.

"King, you know the way home right?" It earned her a low groan from the demon. "Good, now." She placed the rare flower in her bag. "You go if things get sketchy, okay?" Earning a hum from him.

She walked up to the desk, putting on the glasses found on the floor, looking at the tall satyr in front of her. "Hello sir, what can I get for you?"

.....

By the end of the hour, Tibbles heard more snails hit the desk then he's ever heard in his life, even after his little circus fiasco. This woman didn't only scam people, she got smiles back for it?

Maybe he shouldn't sell her out, would be a great investment in the long run...Nah.

Just then, a bag of snails landed in front of him, it was more money then he's ever seen in his life it took up a moderate section of his shop and was at least as tall as 4 of him.

"There you go Tibbles, however much the corpsebloom costs and more." Eda hopped back over the counter, feeding the man pig from his binds. "Well...uh, thank you for your purchase. And I have one more thing to say."

Eda raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms. King was already walking off with her bag full of goodies. "Sleep spell!" throwing a circle at her.

The owl lady just cast her own, sending it back, watching him pass out. She was feeling a little drowsy herself. She looked to king, who's horrified expression made her turn around, only to get hit with a strong punch to the jaw and a binding spell.

Emperor's Coven.

King was glad he could run fast. He reached the house at about sunset, breaking down as soon as he reached the door, quickly being picked up by Boscha, who was already making breakfast, waiting for Luz.

Holding him close to her, waiting for his crying to stop. When he final spoke up.

"They took Eda."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tibbles -_-


	11. Grudgby!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's Play!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW THANK YOU GUYS FOR 2000+ HITS, AND 100+ KUDOS  
> THIS IS NUTS

Once King had calmed down, his sadness was quickly replaced with determined anger, while Boscha accessed the situation at hand.

She had laid out the items the witch had purchased, scanning over them all. Her idea of what they did was based off of King's descriptions.

She didn't notice Luz walk into the room.

"What's going on Boscha?" Boscha looked at Luz for a second, then back to the items.

"A Raid." _Time for an explanation._

.....

After informing Luz on recent events, and letting the shock hit her, Boscha expected tears after she ran off. Instead the human came back with a crystal ball, rubbing circles on it and closing her eyes.

After she opened them, Boscha could swear she'd never seen Luz this angry. "She's in the emperors coven's dungeon, we've got 3 days, and these thi-" 

Boscha held up her hand, cutting the human off, "Three days until?" 

Luz's grave expression was disheartening, and her voice could've frozen the boiling water around the isles.

"Petrification." Boscha grit her teeth, picking up the earring and the spellbook, giving Luz the cloak and Owlbert. "Unfortunately, I don't think you can use either of these since they use magic, but Owlbert can help with you with this, if he wants." Earning a quick hoot from the palisman. King quickly hopping on the table. "I'm coming too!" Luz picked him up, hugging him softly. 

"King, I'm not sure if you ca-" Hooty's cries of pain made Boscha jump and open the door, finding Amity about to mutilate Hooty, and stopped when the door opened.

"Oh! Hi Dune! Today's the last day we have for our project so I thought I'd come ov-" Amity peeked over her shoulder finding Luz whispering to king, while wearing a witches cloak. "Is Luz okay?"

While Boscha did promise not to lie, she had to decide to drag Amity into this or not. She bit her lip, motioning for the witch to come in. Then a second explanation took place.

.....

Amity had her head in her hands. "So you two are going to raid the emperor's coven for an outlawed witch?" Granting Amity two nods in return, Luz didn't look up at her, She was writing glyph after glyph after glyph, and while going, tapping the crystal ball, and drawing on a bigger piece of paper. Amity sighed, she didn't want to leave them to go on their own, but her future was on the line here. "You two will be the death of me"

"I'm going too." Boscha was shocked this time, Luz kept writing away, but she did take the time to respond. "Then help us find a way to get there." Hooty slowly flew through the window. "I KNOW HOW."

The 3 felt the ground under them shift, and just assumed hooty was running.

 _Wait hooty wa-_ Luz ran to the window, shooting some things at him as her ran, all Boscha could hear was his response. "Hooty Hoot Hoot!"

Boscha placed the spellbook on the table, casting her own spells she learned in the construction track to tie items down, keeping them in place. "Amity, you sure your okay with this?" 

Amity nodded, picking up the book. "I can't just let you two do something this dangerous without supervision at least." The cover was very simple, A moon with a little kitten sitting on it. Amity looked at Boscha while she described the layout of the coven building, barely being able to make sense of it all. Why did her hand feel fuzzy?"

"Meow" The sound startling her and she dropped the little cat on the table, a violet creature with gold lines down it's back, and watched it change back into the book she was holding, not a second ago. Picking it back up again, as the animal reformed. Luz began walking over, and sat down next to Amity.

"You sure you wanna go? I know you kinda wanted to join this one..." Amity kept messing with the little cat, nodding. She hadn't thought it over, and with how fast hooty could run, she could be taken home in a second or 2, but she had thought about this idea, ever since she met Eda. "The Owl lady was persecuted for choosing her own path, when that's what all of us are doing. So I want to help someone who's just looking to be herself." Luz smiled and hugged the witch, tapping the crystal ball after the hug, and yelled at hooty to stop in the woods near blight manor.

Amity was confused, sputtering. "I j-just said I'm going with you." Earning a shout of approval from Boscha, right into her ear. "Yeah, But we won't get there until tomorrow, so you'll need a change of clothes, And a disguise. Just in case." She was about to question, Luz. As hooty stopped, and she hopped on Owlbert. Looking back to dune, they were finally alone.

"Hey, Dune, I have a question to ask you." A blush lit across the concealed triclops face. "T-this is a really bad time." She was trying to fit the earring in, sharp objects and gay panic was the last thing she needed before raiding, well, the government. Amity held the kitten in her hand, and watched it turn into a book, opening it and testing it out, watching half circles fill the page in front of her. 

"Trust me, I know. But I can't let it sit anymore. What happened to bo-" They were cut off by a door slamming open, revealing the twins.

"Mittens!!!" Both ran over and hugged their little sister, tears filling their eyes. Edric being the first to speak up, "We're so proud of you!" Amity kept trying to escape this trap, as her familiar changed back into it's cat form and hid away from the situation. Amity was still struggling to get out. "Why are you two here!?" Luz slowly walked in the door after a while, holding Amity's clothes and giggling at the twins affectionate gesture.

"Sorry, I kinda told them the news and, well-" Emira cut her off.

"We're so proud of your first rebellious act sis!" Amity cringed physically, and groaned as loud as she could. "Get off of me!"

.....

After Luz returned the twins to the manor, Hooty set off again, bounding off towards the boiling isles' capital.

Luz was writing down the map, and more and more glyphs, Amity was trying to practice small spells with her familiar, but they kept coming out way stronger than expected. Boscha moved over away from the two, towards the window, breathing, feeling magic enter and exit her body. The feeling of exiting was something she was accustomed too, but the entering was something entirely new. As if breathing for the first time. If she wasn't moving so fast, she might've said the trees leaned towards her.

Luz finally finished the Map, showing every room of the palace, and placed 4 glyphs down. "Alright witches! Here's the layout, remember it well!"

Boscha walked over and looked down at it, and quickly found out why it took so long, the paper itself was thin, but the drawing looked 3 dimensional. Amity closed her book as Luz began explaining.

"Eda is currently being held in the Throne room, with Belos. She gets about 30 minutes for a bathroom break, with 4 female guards, and her sister making sure she goes nowhere." Amity's look became one of worry. She started fidgeting at the thought of fighting Lilith. Luz continued, "The castle is surrounded by about 4 posts, as long as one is up, They can put up a shield, so we strike there first, and if we're lucky, we never have to see Belos." 

Amity spoke up, finally "What about him seeing us?"

Luz placed her hand back onto the crystal ball, trying to see past the throne room again, yet finding Belos' mask staring back. "He knows were on the way."

 _Well that was ominous._ Boscha shoved away her fear and yawned, finally noticing Night had fallen.

"We should all probably get rest." Earning the triclops two nods, Luz had bags under her eyes, yet Amity looked confused. "Where am I gonna sleep?"

Boscha cursed herself, as Luz jumped up in excitement. "Sleepover In Eda's Room!"

.....

Boscha didn't remember much after that, She knows she woke up and had to cast a few light spells, finding her magic bloated, and herself between a Blight and a human resting her head on her side. What a way to start Raid day.

The window slammed open as Hooty screamed into the room of sleeping teens. "WE'RE HERE!"

Amity almost killed him right there and then.

After a quick morning routine, Luz rechecked her spells, wearing the witch's cloak. Amity was practicing with her book, wearing one of Eda's red cloaks. Boscha had decided on her grudgby uniform, and was the last one out of the bathroom, removing the makeup she always wore, earning her a strange look from Amity. "I'll explain later, Okay blight?"

Amity nodded in compliance, as the trio walked out the door, King in Luz's hood. Boscha had prepared 3 spell circles as they came to the gap.

"Emperor Belos!" Her voice came out loud, almost shaking the area around her, and she knew all the guards had heard her. Her two friends looking at her in disbelief as she held up a fireball.

"You Are Charged With the Crimes Of Tampering With History, And Taking What Was Never Yours!" A smile found its way to Boscha's face as she opened her third eye, leaving Amity confused.

"I Am Boscha, Titan Forsaken Clawthorne! The Judge, Jury, And Executioner!" The world around Boscha fell silent as magic coursed through her. Enough stalling.

Back in the age of wild witches, Many of them stood against what they saw as unjust, with force and violence, Under one Rallying Cry.

"Grudgby!" And the first strike was delivered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even after re-rereading, this chapter looks full, and like a mess of multiple chapters, I hope it was still a good read. Thank you for reading! Comments are appreciated.


	12. Infiltration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH GOD ITS BEEN SO LONG
> 
> Lack of motivation to write anything is kicking my but in so many ways, have another chapter, the rest of the story is just about planned out, just needs to be written, then freshened up. This Fic will see its end, I promise you all that ❤️

The dense ball of flame collided with a barrier, breaking it on impact, seamingly.

Boscha actually threw it to find out where she would be drawing her magic from, breaking down the form it was taking in front of her as she held up a triumphant smile.

Amity and Luz starred in awe at the effect taking place before them, a single teenage witch broke through magic of the highest witches in the land. Amity was more awestruck it was Boscha.

"Luz!" The human snapped out of her daze and looked at the witch leading the assault. Boscha held up another fist. "Ready?"

Luz nodded, spinning owlbert then dropping him, placing 2 ice spells below her, giggling as Boscha readied another spell, Amity stuck in her confusion. "W-wait, Boscha wh-" 

The three-eyed witch already had regrets. "No time!" A thin layer of fire covered Luz in a ball form. Boscha was glad she studied potions for so long. "Luz, can you fly owlbert well?" 

Luz got on the staff and hovered lightly. "Yup!" The full of pride witch surrounded Luz in a fireball, smiling in excitement. "go for a dive on top window, and use a firespell before you dive!" Luz saluted and began her flight, the ball of fire countering spells thrown at her. Boscha was thankful her spell was holding up, she was breathing in the energy of any fire spells thrown at her and smiling wide, looking back at Amity in slight panic. "I hope you can catch, Blight!"

Amity was stuck in her confusion watching the scene unfold in front of her. "Boscha, wh-" She was cut off by an explosion. Looking up into the sky, Boscha only smiling in joy, watching her greatest work unfold.

The firespell had been cast, The Shield around Luz splitting into several fireballs, expanding in size as they descended on the outposts, One in front of Luz as she crashed through the window to the throne room. Landing on her feet, with spells ready, looking around for Belos. The Missing emperor wouldn't escape her for long, she began running down the seemingly endless halls.

Back outside, the defensive outposts began falling, each fireball hitting right below or above each, the impact severing them from the cliffside, Boscha began panicking again. "Amity! Hurry up and catch!" The green-haired witch grabbed her familiar as the book began flipping through the pages, and hands of abominations quickly caught the falling defenses, Boscha letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Thanks Amity. Now we can talk." Amity was awestruck by the utter size of the spell she just cast. Shaking her head to rid her mind of awe, getting back to the topic at hand.

Luz had spent too long memorizing the layout of this place, on the way down to the dungeon, she grabbed the healing hat. It would be a useful tool if Belos really was up to his rumors. Entering the dungeon was easy, but navigating it was definitely a lot more difficult, everywall looking the same, except for one hallway made of brick and mud. It wasn't on the map, and Luz has played enough games to know when a bossfight was afoot! 


	13. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BECAUSE SCREW WRITERS BLOCK, LETS GET THIS G O I N G AGAIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luz is a creative genius, and would totally have attack on titan level of strategy

Boscha sat down first, watching the fortress erupt in chaos. Amity took a seat next to her.

"So why didn't you tell me it was you?" The little familiar rested itself near the young blight's hand.

The which being questioned brought her legs to her chest. A sudden look of sadness taking over her pure confidence "Didn't want you to think of 'boscha' when you saw me..."

The confused witch began petting her familiar. "And the reason is?"

Boscha began mumbling into her knees. Amity brought her free hand to Boscha's back, slowly trying to comfort the witch. This was a side of this witch she had never seen. Then a quick realization hit her.

.....

Luz was sprinting down the unfounded corridor. It was nothing but dirt walls. A smile came to her lips as she planted spells on the soggy walls while she ran. She came to an open room, with a circular device in the center. "This looks like..." The doorway behind her closed off with a barrier. She let out a loud sigh, relaxing her muscles for a second. "A boss room." 

.....

Every thing these last few weeks, was a side of Boscha she'd never seen. "If you don't wanna talk about it, its okay." Boscha took a deep breath.

"I don't LIKE being rude, but if your parents insist it, and see you acting less then 'strong' they'll punish you, or switch your friends, and one is an Oracle witch, what else do you do when you want to change from the person holding your name? you change it..." Amity held back her frustrations, looking for ways to respond. "If you pull this again, I wanna know."

Boscha brought her head up a bit. Looking into the chasm of frozen debris. "Is all that stuff heavy?"

.....

Saying Luz was fighting hard was an understatement, she had dodged 2 falling axes, and there looked to be 8 more statues she began to be wary off, a stupidly big worm with a baby face she blew up and a plethora of other spells she never knew existed. She would've loved to say it was close, but she was barely avoiding it all, and worst of all. With a strangled breath she screamed.

"Where the **** IS E-...." The Belos was standing there with a drawn circle, leaving Noceda in awe.

"You have a censorship spell?" Belos nodded. "Cursing is unbecoming of young witches, especially those with so much poten-"

"Shut up!" Luz slammed the bottom of the staff to the floor, a plant spell running through the floor, exiting on the other side of the barrier. Her smile grew.

.....

Amity shook her head. "The familiar makes it eas-"

The base of the castle began to light up, a few glyphs could be seen before the entire base came exploding outwards. Boscha stood up fast grabbing for the crystal ball, looking though it and finding Luz smiling back. Amity worried turning to face the witch. "Is Luz okay in there?" Boscha's look of shock stayed as she gave amity the crystal ball, letting it replay past events. Amity's face took a look of shock too, before watching king jump on the emperors face through the glass. Boscha looked towards the ice glyphs the human had left. "Ooooooh..." 

A confident and mischievous smile took to her face. "Hey Amity?" The blight looked up finding a drawn spell, as boscha took her hand. "I swear I'll get luz out of there." Amity's confused stuttering began as boscha stepped on the ice spell with a smile and a hand raised and shot off, the oath becoming sealed. Amity brought her hand to her head.

"Those two idiots will be the death of me..." She sat back and watched through the glass.


	14. Hi!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all my returning and new readers! I apologize about disappearing with no warning, writers block and life got a lil bumpy, but what's important is I'm gonna finish this, this is still my promise to you all. 🧡💛💚  
> As always, comments make me smile. and are so appreciated!  
> Now on with the show!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for my most planned chapter.  
> tw// suffocation

Belos was struggling to remove the demon from his face.

As the confident witch came crashing through the open wall in her own little bubble next to a statue. Standing up amidst the caused chaos with a bit of Luz's help. 

Amity watched from afar through the crystal ball, Hooty was her only company, watching quietly.

Boscha dusted herself off, keeping her voice quiet. "Luz, go. I'll handle him." Flashing a bright smile. Luz took a breath to disagree but watched the emperor.

He slowly ripped King from his mask, throwing him out of the newly made hole in the wall and Luz quickly went to catch him, flying back to the throne room with the little demon.

The wall sealing shut with abominations. Boscha looked the current ruler in the eyes, standing under a statue.

The emperor raised his hand. "This isn't fun anymore." bringing down the axe above his new opponent. She ran under all of the statues as the rest came down, following her path. The magic in here felt gross, tiring, no those weren't the words. She readied her magic, standing tall, casting several strength glyphs, she might have over done it.

Her body felt weighted, she raised her fist and threw a punch, bringing her fist to the floor and shaking the compound. Even Amity felt it a little. 

Belos was unimpressed. Casting a spell, Boscha frantically trying to find it, before a fire spell crashed on her head. Quickly she fireproofed her body with a spell, breathing barely through the ever going flames, Belos only increased the ferocity. Boscha's vision began to fade, lack of oxygen from the flames, her life flashing in front of her eyes.

.....

What was she looking at?

"Mami! can we go play in the snow?" One of Luz's memories. Why did she have... oh yeah, oracle track.

The older woman wrapped a coat around Luz, then followed her out.

There was more, Luz was in class.

A large blonde woman was talking,

"-and it uses hot air to travel at its high speeds."

Thanks Luz

.....

Boscha dispelled her strength spells, casting one more on the fire around her, bringing it to follow her shape.

Belos took a step back, the air was hot and dry. "How intri-"

Crack!

With a kick Belos barely saw, his mask became cracked. Boscha slowly lowered the heat keeping her afloat, levitating right above the spot she pounced from, her dark silhouette showing through the fire, her eyes covered by fire.

Belos held his chipped mask to his face. Watching the witch and sending pillars of metal firing at her from the ceiling, she didn't need to turn to jump and land on them, his magic was too distinct, but there was a second scent.

.....

Luz was running through the halls to the last room she though to check as king peered over her shoulder. "You sure she's there?"

The human girl placed a fire spell on the door. "She has to be."

The spells lit up and evaporated the large door, Lilith and Eda packing up the room. "Kid?" 

"Eda!" King and Luz running up, catching the witch in a tight hug, Owlbert landing on her head. Eda smiled, but still a little shocked. 

"How did you two get here in the middle of an attack, right when I'm about to get out?"

Luz had a guilty smile before realizing the end of Eda's sentence, but before she could respond, King spoke up. "We are the attack!" 

Eda looked like she could cry tears of Joy.

.....

Whatever magic Boscha was breathing in was keeping her new spell up pretty well, Belos had done nothing but run and dodge everything but the exceptionally fast hits, turning hot air into speed was quite easy after getting the hang of it. That didn't stop him from attempting spells he had be using as defense. The three-eyed witch had replaced her strength spells

How was she gonna take him down, and get out of...

She looked at his staff. 

Big red ball, duh

A loud pop hit the air as Belos' staff was shattered by another kick, the barrier fizzling as he fell over. His breathing was heavy.

She might hate him, but he's still the emperor. She looked around the room for anything to call for help, spotting instead a little blue hat.

.....

Lilith drew her own circle, clearing most of the packed items and getting ready to leave. "What do you mean you are the attack?"

Luz backed away, readying her fire glyphs. "What do you mean to get out?"

The owl lady had a mischievous smile. "I may or may not have swindled Belos."

The human slowly lowered her spells. "Then why is she coming?" pointing to Lilith, who was opening a window out, readying her staff.

Eda smiled more tauntingly this time, wrapping her arm around her sister's shoulder. "Lily here only joined to fix my curse." 

The emperor coven's best witch freed herself from her sister's grip. "Now what do you mean, we are the attack?" 

Luz had a guilty demeanor before hearing another loud sound, not wanting to waste anymore time. "Can we talk about this back at the house?"

Eda nodded and hopped on Owlbert. "Last one there is washing dishes!"

Lilith sighed, knowing she'd clean them anyway and flew after them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did a lil double spacing to make chapters look cleaner, hope it worked and didn't do the opposite, but uhhhhh yeah, Belos down because he almost suffocated a child, and I brought the whole oracle coven class thing up which felt kinda like a cool callback, just like my last long chapter this one felt messy as heck so,,,,

**Author's Note:**

> We had a whole book of Boscha n Luz, Now its time for a lil more one on ones


End file.
